


istnieją potwory otulone bawełną.

by Icanwritesee



Series: anizotropia. [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Relationships, Sherlock Holmes and Sexuality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Przed Poznaniem Zjawiska Johna Watsona. dyptyk, do którego zachęciła mnie Snikeers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	istnieją potwory otulone bawełną.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snikeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snikeers/gifts).



> tekst w zamierzeniu ma być uzupełnieniem moich poprzednich historii, let's open our eyes to a brand new day i give me some time.  
> tytuł pochodzi z utworu Angusa Powella - Monsters. link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAB-_k9c-4s .

Sherlock Holmes nie wierzył w zbiegi okoliczności. Nie wierzył w ślepy los. Nie wierzył w to, że każdy człowiek w swoim życiu pełni rolę marionetki w rękach jakiegoś niebiańskiego lalkarza pociągającego za sznurki. Nie wierzył w istnienie Obcych, życia po śmierci i innych bzdur tego typu, jak sam o tym mówił. Do niedawna nie wierzył nawet w to, że jest zdolny do odczuwania pozytywnych emocji w stosunku do innego przedstawiciela gatunku homo sapiens sapiens płci męskiej. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że jest zwyczajnie pozbawiony preferencji co do płci partnera, łudząc się przez całe swoje młodzieńcze życie, że partner nie jest mu do niczego potrzebny. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy Victor Trevor na nowo pojawił się w jego życiu.  
Po raz pierwszy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się w klubie. Sherlock należał do stałych bywalców, i tej nocy, jak każdej innej, tańczył pośrodku parkietu w rytm ogłuszającej kakofonii, która nawet nie była bliska muzyce, a Victor jak zwykle obserwował go zza baru. Na dobry początek swojej zabawy zawsze składał to samo zamówienie - mojito przybrane cudownie pachnącą miętą. Sam aromat mięty nasuwał Victorowi na myśl niewymuszoną elegancję ruchów posągowego ciała Sherlocka. Brunet stanowił najjaśniejszy punkt każdej jego zmiany, pojawiając się w każdą środę, piątek i sobotę. Na żaden z pozostałych dni tygodnia Trevor nie czekał z równym zniecierpliwieniem.  
Łączyła ich szkoła podstawowa, do której obaj chodzili w dzieciństwie. Byli wtedy nierozłączni - Sherlock skupiający na sobie niechcianą uwagę innych, co Victorowi ani trochę nie przeszkadzało, mimo że sam należał raczej do przeciętnych. Z jakiegoś powodu zadziałała między nimi chemia. Sherlock mógł polegać wówczas jedynie na Trevorze i wiernym psie, Rudobrodym. Niedługo potem obie te przyjaźnie zostały mu odebrane w krótkim odstępie czasu - potrąconego przez samochód psa rodzice musieli uśpić, gdy młody Holmes miał niecałe jedenaście lat. Wiedział, że jego rodzice postąpili w ten sposób z powodu litości, jaką obdarzyli powoli konającego psa. Naprawdę, rozumiał ich szlachetne pobudki. Ale to nie było w stanie ułatwić mu procesu wybaczenia. Jakieś pół roku później ojciec Victora poważnie zachorował, i obaj musieli wyjechać, by mógł wrócić do zdrowia. Tak się złożyło, że organizm Trevora seniora na tyle długo nie odpowiadał na leczenie, że tamten postanowił całkowicie z niego zrezygnować. Kiedy ojciec umarł, Victorowi pozostała matka, cierpiąca w ciszy po śmierci męża. I mimo, że wcześniej nie musiał martwić się o pieniądze, tak krótko po pogrzebie musiał nauczyć się samodzielności. By od czegoś zacząć, zamiast tradycyjnie rodzinnego Eton, wybrał państwowy college, tym samym ostatecznie rozstając się z Sherlockiem na kilka najbliższych lat.  
Victor lubił wierzyć, że tamto spotkanie w barze, w którym pracował, było magicznym zrządzeniem losu. Że być może ktoś na górze w ten sposób próbował wynagrodzić mu lata rozłąki, dając drugą szansę. Tak było do momentu, kiedy nie zauważył, że Sherlock każdej nocy opuszczał bar w towarzystwie innego mężczyzny. Wtedy zaczął wierzyć, że to po prostu jakaś wyrafinowana kara, dlatego nawet nie śmiał marzyć o tym, że ten nowy, inny Sherlock zwróciłby na niego uwagę.  
Oczywiście, Sherlock w typowy dla siebie sposób zaskoczył Victora. Pewnej nocy zmaterializował się jak duch tuż przy jego boku, kiedy szedł na przerwę. W swoim stylu nie zawracał sobie głowy drobiazgami, tylko od razu zajął się konkretami - pociągnął Victora za sobą do małej toalety dla pracowników, i pocałował go namiętnie. Victor stwierdził, że nagle jego mózg zaniechał swojej pracy. Sherlock uśmiechnął się tylko triumfalnie, obserwując swoje dzieło zniszczenia, jakie dokonało się na twarzy Trevora.  
\- Sherlock... - jęknął Victor, patrząc na Holmesa zachwyconymi oczyma. Dłonie bruneta powędrowały w kierunku jego pośladków, ściskając je sugestywnie.  
\- Mam tego wiele, wiele więcej... Victor - zbliżył swoje pełne usta do jego ucha i użył najniższego tonu, jakim dysponował. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd go nie zawiódł. - Ale przecież musisz już wracać do pracy?  
\- Och, ty!  
\- Jeśli się pospieszysz dzisiaj z zamknięciem baru, to może mnie znajdziesz.  
I najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł, jakby nic się nie stało. Był niezwykle z siebie zadowolony, za co Victor w głębi serca go nienawidził, jeśli bardzo wytrwale szukał.


End file.
